


not procrastination, procaffeination

by flyinglikearaven (Love_Sparkles_Happiness)



Series: mecha coffee shop au [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, coffee shop AU, for once bellamy does not cockblock, this moves really fast just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Sparkles_Happiness/pseuds/flyinglikearaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘hey bastard this store is already closed oh wait you’re hot never mind please do come in’ au off tumblr</p><p>feat. raven reyes as tired barista and octavia blake as a hot girl who may or may not have hypothermia</p><p>idk why I'm writing winter fics in summer, just roll with it. they could be in the antarctic. or actually it's pretty cold in britain right now, i should know, i nearly froze today. but whatever, just enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not procrastination, procaffeination

**Author's Note:**

> please point out any grammar mistakes, i changed this from past to present tense halfway through so it flowed better, so the first half might have some errors please saY somethinG
> 
> xxx

The door swings open. The bell rings, loud and piercing in Raven’s ears. _Holy shit._ Not _again._ Why do all these stupid people with their stupid door opening, ringing-the-bell-ness keep coming into her shop? Can’t they _read?_

 

To summarize, Raven is trying super hard to close Mecha Station coffee shop, but people just really _can’t understand that_.

 

As the fifth person in the last ten minutes walks through the door, Raven throws down her wet dishcloth (it makes an impressive, empowering smacking noise on the table but dirty water flies everywhere and Raven inwardly groans) and strides angrily out from behind the counter.

 

And then she sees who has just walked into her coffee shop. And she’s glad she’d slammed her dishcloth down, because, had it still been in her hand, she’s pretty sure she would have dropped it.

 

_Holy. Shit._

 

When she speaks, her voice is low and sexily raspy and slightly out of breath, as though she’d been running to get here. “I’m so, so sorry I know you’re closing but I promised my brother I’d meet him here and if it’s all the same to you I’d rather not stand outside.” Raven looks outside. It _is_ minus five degrees, she supposes. And this (insanely hot) girl is only wearing a t-shirt (not that Raven minds or anything because she has super nice arms but still). She kind of actually gets caught up looking at the beautiful girl and sort of maybe forgets to answer. Bit awkward.

 

The girl coughs and Raven jumps backwards, hitting her hand on the table behind her. _Smooth, Reyes_. “Are you okay?” She sounds actually concerned. Raven nods, blushing slightly. “Is that alright then? I don’t need coffee, I can just help you clear up or something if you want an extra pair of hands.” She wiggles her fingers at the other girl, still nursing her wrist.

 

Raven _does_ want an extra pair of hands – Wick had left early due to a “family emergency” (although she is pretty sure it’s just a very drunk and high Monty that needs a lift), and there is so much stuff she needs to do to close the shop. Including keeping intruders (late customers) the hell out. She muses; maybe she could stick the other girl on the door as a bouncer.

 

But more specifically, Raven wants _those_ hands. And not for clearing tables. She wants them on either side of her face, she wants the girl’s lips on her own - kissing basically, she wants kissing.

 

“Um, sure. I’m Raven, by the way.”

 

“Octavia Blake.” The name suits her in a way which it wouldn’t any other. It rolls off her tongue and echoes around the coffee shop, empty but for the two of them (and Raven is going to _keep it that way_ – if she wasn’t motivated before, she is now). _Octavia._

 

“So what can I do?”

 

Raven wracks her brain. _Come on Reyes, complete sentences_. “You see those tables? If you could clear the shit away from them, that would be great.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Raven walks behind the counter. “What kind of coffee did you want?” she calls around the machine.

 

Octavia looks up, shocked. “You don’t have to make me coffee; I know you’re closed.”

 

Raven shrugs. “Yeah, well, you’re here now.”

 

“Cappuccino, please. Thanks.”

 

Raven gets to it, pulling out the parts she’d put away. “Welcome. Besides, I don’t want you dying of hypothermia on me, Blake. A _t-shirt_? _Really_?”

 

She laughs, placing the cups and saucers she’d gathered from various tables up on the counter. “Hey, no way do you get to last-name me. That’s an unfair advantage! And in my defense, this wasn’t exactly a planned outing. I was locked out while I was taking the trash out and my brother has my spare key – that’s why I’m meeting him here after his shift’s finished. It didn’t occur to me that you’d be closed.”

 

“Yeah, what kind of coffee shop wouldn’t be closed at _nine in the evening_?”

 

Octavia raises one perfect eyebrow slightly. “A twenty-four-hour one?”

 

 _Oops_. Raven had forgotten to take that sign down when they changed the hours… well, six months ago. _That_ must be why so many people had just walked in, only to be chased out by an angry Latina barista.

 

She finishes off Octavia’s drink order and passes it up just as she pushes herself up onto the counter in front of Raven. “Thanks,” she says, sipping it gingerly.

 

“No problem.”

 

“Nice chocolate patterning.” It was a little heart. _Shit._ That was the quickest design to do, and she hadn’t been concentrating on it really (correction – she'd been concentrating too hard on Octavia).

 

“Yeah, I’m the best at them.” Blow it off with a little cockiness, Reyes, yes that’s it. “I’m the best at any of the drinks, actually,” she says, sweeping an arm towards the menu board. “Not that it’s hard to beat Wick.” Octavia quirks an eyebrow in confusion and Raven clarifies. “My co-worker. But yeah, anything. My wish is your command.” She bows, like the genie in the lamp. Octavia giggles.

 

“Would you teach me?”

* * *

 

Two hours later, the bell by the door rings again, signaling the entrance of yet another unwanted customer into Raven’s coffee shop.

 

“We’re closed, can’t you read, you bastard? Shut the door on your way out!” Raven shouts without turning round. The counter is covered in coffee and cups and half drunk chai tea lattes, and there’s chocolate powder fucking _everywhere_ , coating every surface.

 

Raven is pressed up against Octavia, who is pressed up against Raven, perched on the counter with her legs either side of her. Their foreheads are touching. Raven is breathless and flushed and Octavia’s lips are red and swollen.

 

“I can see that.”

 

Almost knocking Raven backwards, Octavia jumps. “Bell!” She exclaims, happily. “What took you so long?”

 

“I got stuck at work – someone bailed and I was needed to cover.” He looks at the two girls and the intimate position they’re stood in. “Doesn’t look like you missed me much though, O.”

 

 _So this must be the brother._ Turning to face him, Raven looks him up and down. “Damn, you Blakes have good genes.”

 

“Same to you,” He replies, “Sorry, though, taken, - Clarke’s quite possessive. And I can see you’ve hit it off with my sister.” ‘Bell’ quirks an eyebrow, and Raven looks to Octavia, who blushes.

 

“Cool well this is awkward – you guys have a _lot_ of clearing up to do and um a bit more of…” he coughs, “whatever else you were doing.”

 

“Bellamy!”

 

He laughs. “Here are the keys, O. See you for pizza night tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Clearing up takes probably longer than it would have if they hadn’t been messing around with the machines and the drinks for two or so hours, but this is also probably one of the best nights of Raven’s life, so she doesn’t really care.

 

She’s also invented a new special – labeled Kerosene for a damn good reason, that shit is so strong that it’ll keep you awake for probably weeks, but flavored just right so that it doesn’t taste like you just inhaled a raw tree. Octavia’s own caramel gingerbread is eggnog thick and contains enough sugar to give a medium size whale a heart attack, so between them, they’ve probably got never sleeping covered.

 

Finally they manage to sweep up the last of the cocoa powder (although Raven would keep finding it in undiscovered patches for weeks after) and the café’s almost ready to close.

 

“Just put that up in the window, would you?” Raven hands Octavia a piece of paper and a wad of blue-tack. Octavia reads it carefully.

 

“You’re advertising for another barista?” Raven nods.

 

“It’s been pretty crazy around here since Wells left. Wick and I thought we could take it but Monty just gets drunk way too often.” She knows that probably doesn’t make sense to Octavia, but it’s almost midnight and she’d been up since seven this morning.

 

“What about me?”

 

Raven’s heart leaps. “What about you?”

 

Octavia gestures to the counter. “Well, I mean, you’ve just taught me how to make pretty much every drink there is, and to do the little chocolate heart designs and…” She looks up at Raven, shyly. “I’d really like to see you again.”

 

“You’d work here? With me?”

 

“’Course.”

 

There isn't even a pause - “You’re hired.”

 

Octavia looks taken aback, but happy. “Don’t you need to talk to the manager or something first?”

 

“Eh, Sinclair’s a good guy. And why would I want anyone else when I could have you?”

 

“That is very true.” Octavia came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you, Raven. You’ve saved me a lot of job hunting.”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty awesome like that. Can you start tomorrow?”

* * *

 

So Octavia picks up her Mecha Station apron and takes her place beside Raven at the counter.

 

Wick comes in ten minutes late for his shift (as per usual, Raven informs her), and sees Octavia punching numbers into the till. “Aw, I’ve been replaced – I thought we were friends, wrench monkey.”

 

Raven smirks at him. “We are, but she’s prettier than you.”

 

“Damn straight I am, Reyes. Damn straight.”


End file.
